


Trouver son foyer

by Darfeld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Multi, Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), Nature of the Force, Not Jedi nor Sith
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfeld/pseuds/Darfeld
Summary: Ambre, un·e jeun·e Togruta orpheline fait ce qu'elle peut pour survivre sur Nar Shaddaa. Avec son amie Sélonienne, Porrim, iels décident de partir chercher une vie plus calme dans un autre coin de la galaxie. Mais pour cela, il leur faut de l'argent, et iels en profitent pour rendre la monais de sa pièce à un caïd local. Mais, évidemment, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...





	1. Régler ses comptes

Une des choses qu'il fallait comprendre pour survivre sur Nar Shaddaa, plus que la plupart des trous paumés de la galaxie, c'est que rien n'y était éternel. Certes, les Huths dominaient ce monde depuis des millénaires, mais même leur influence était mouvante. Même eux avaient dûs s’adapter. Par exemple, Ambre avait grandi dans une zone gouvernée par l’un d’eux. Dans ses plus vieux souvenirs, iel habitait dans un appartement, avec des parents aimants. Puis sans qu’iel ne se souvienne vraiment ce qui était arrivé, iel avait vécu·e dans la rue, à voler les passants pour le compte d’un adulte, dont iel avait également oublié le nom. Iels étaient une demi-douzaine d’enfants. L’adulte appelait le squat où iels dormaient l’orphelinat. Iels ne se souvenait pas vraiment d’eux non plus, à part peut être ce petit rodien qu’elle aimait bien. En revanche, Iel se souvient bien de ce soir où iel était rentré pour trouver l’orphelinat occupé par un groupe d'inconnus. La première chose qui l’avait alerté, c’était les voix. Des voix d’adultes qu’iel ne connaissait pas. Iel était entré·e dans le bâtiment par une des issues de secours. Il y avait une odeur d’ozone à l'intérieur, et des impacts de blaster. Iel ne vit pas de trace de sang ou de cadavres qui l’aurait renseigné sur le sort de ses camarades et n’osa pas risquer d’être vu·e par les nouveau occupants des lieux. Iel ne savait pas non plus si ceux-ci étaient responsable de la disparition de son seul cercle social ou s’iels s’étaient juste installé après. Peu importait, vraiment. Ce n’était pas comme s’iels avaient été vraiment proche. Iel se demandait de temps en temps ce qu’iels étaient tous devenus. Rarement. Après ça, iel avait survécu·e seul·le pendant quelque temps, volant ce dont elle avait besoin, payant parfois quand elle avait les moyens. Iel avait fini par rejoindre une bande. Iel se souvenait de la bande. Iel y avait rencontré Porrim, une Sélonienne, un genre de grande loutre humanoïde. La bande n’avait pas survécu longtemps. Leur chef était un chiss, un humanoïde bleu au yeux complètement rouge. Un bon leader, mais trop arrogant. Seuls Porrim et Ambre avaient survécu·e·s. Comme leur chef avait un accord avec une des mafias locale, iels avaient été recruté·e·s par défaut. Ça leur permit de recevoir des soins grandement nécessaires sur le moment. Évidemment, en contrepartie, iels avaient contracté une dette. Le genre de dette en principe impossible à rembourser en une seule vie…

Ce qui amenait Ambre et Porrim au moment présent. 

— C’est un foutu musée! déclara Porrim.

Elle embrassait du regard la salle rempli de trophées posés sans ordres particuliers sur des armoires surchargées. Très peu d’objets avait une réelle valeurs marchande. Ambre supposait que la plus grande partie avait été récupéré en guise de paiement d’une dette ou d’une autre, par principe. Il y avait une étagère complète réservée à des prothèses cybernétique. Toutes semblaient en bon état à première vu, mais Ambre n’avait pas envie de trouver de quoi confirmer ses soupçons.

— J’ai jamais visité un musée, déclara Ambre, mais je suis certain·e qu’ils sont mieux rangés que ça.  
— Évidemment que tu n’as pas visité de musée. Il n’y a rien de suffisamment permanent sur cette planète pour qu’on puisse y mettre un musée de quoi que ce soit. Le truc le plus proche d’un musée qu’on a c’est… ben ça.

Porrim fit un ample geste du bras pour désigner l’ensemble de la pièce, mais Ambre ne la regardait pas. Son attention était occupée par quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Une vieille boîte poussiéreuse était seule sur son étagère. L’idée que ce fût un piège lui traversa l’esprit. : Vraiment? Un objet isolé dans un capharnaüm pareil? La boîte en elle-même pouvait bien être d’une banalité affligeante, la disposition criait presque que le contenu était important. Iel s’approcha prudemment. 

— Ambre? Tu sais que ce n’est pas prudent de voler plus que ce qu’on est venu chercher!  
— Connerie de conte pour enfant! Si on ne faisait pas un peu d’à côté, on serait tout·e·s les deux mort·e·s de faim.  
— Oui, ok, mais d’habitude on ne pille pas un parrain de la mafia. Et surtout pas notre parrain. Tu voudrais pas t’en tenir au plan juste pour aujourd’hui?  
— Ouai, comme si ça nous avait porté chance la dernière fois!

Porrim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et la ferma sans rien dire. La dernière fois dont parlait Ambre, c’était la nuit où leur ancien gang avait été littéralement volatilisé. Leur regretté chef avait insisté que son plan ne souffrait aucune déviation, et que le timing était cruciale. Tout le monde avait jouer la partition avec précision, même quand les choses avaient commencées à déraper. Ambre avait perdu ses jambes et Porrim avait eu la colonne vertébrale brisée, sans parler des dégâts fait à son épiderme. Leur nouveau patron avait payé les soins, les prothèses cybernétique et même la réimplantation de fourrure. Ambre et Porrim auraient pu être véritablement reconnaissant·e·s s’il ne s’était pas avéré être un tel connard arriviste qui leur rappelait tout le temps ce qu’iels leur devaient. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à discuter avec Ambre sur le sujet, elle commença à poser les explosifs. Iels avaient toutes deux appris beaucoup à propos de leur utilisation depuis l’accident. L’idée était de détruire les trophées de leur “bien-aimé” chef, d’une part en guise de rétribution, d’autre part pour couvrir le vol d’un objet de valeur dont la vente leur permettrait de quitter cette maudite planète, pas de faire effondrer les 30 étages supérieur sur leur tête. 

Ambre entre temps, semblait avoir écouté la voix de la sûreté et avait entrepris de passer en revu les butins visibles. Deux armes particulièrement travaillés retinrent son attention. Iels pourraient en tirer un bon prix, même bradées, mais probablement pas assez pour leur projet. Iel les glissa à sa ceinture quoiqu’il en soit. Une boîte cubique avec des motifs étranges… Iel ne vit aucun moyen évident de l’ouvrir. Iel la prit pour faire expertiser plus tard, on ne savait jamais. Iel trouva finalement ce qu’iels étaient venu chercher : Un casque Mandalorien. Juste avec ce qu’il représentait en matière première, Iel pourrait trouver se payer un voyage vers n’importe où dans la galaxie. Et celui-ci, si on en croyait son actuel propriétaire, avait au moins deux siècles d’histoire. Mais surtout, le vol du casque avait été commandé par un mandalorien, qui pour des raisons politiques ne pouvait agir lui-même. Sur Nar Shaddaa, même les mandaloriens devaient changer.

— Je l’ai! dit-elle triomphante en brandissant le casque.  
— Super! J’ai presque fini aussi. Essaye de ne rien faire de stupide en attendant.  
— Oui maman…  
— Et tu rangeras ta chambre en rentrant!  
— Bien sûr!

La vieille boîte moche et isolée appelait Ambre à nouveau. Ou plutôt elle continuait à appeler Ambre qui n’avait plus rien de mieux à faire pour s’occuper l’esprit. Iel s’avança et prit quelques instant pour chercher d’éventuels pièges. Mais non, c’était juste une vieille boîte poussiéreuse. Iel jeta un coup d’œil coupable vers Porrim. Elle était encore occupée. Ambre ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur iel vit un objet cylindrique, long comme deux mains et demi. Iel l’empoigna.

Avant qu’elle ai pu inspecter plus en détail le curieux objet, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit. Ambre et Porrim se tournèrent pour voir leur “bienfaiteur” s'avancer.

Ceci m’appartient, dit-il simplement à l’intention d’Ambre.

Il leva une main, et Ambre senti l’objet cylindrique tirer en direction de son propriétaire autoproclamé. Elle lutta, plus par principe qu’autre chose, mais le cylindre tirait de plus en plus fort. Finalement, elle lâcha, sous peine de se faire emporter. Son doigt toucha une aspérité de l’objet, qui dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire, tandis qu’une barre de lumière verte s'échappait d’un des bouts, terminant sa course en traversant la poitrine d’un “bienfaiteur” très surpris. Il s'effondra sans un mot, tandis qu’Ambre et Porrim restèrent figées quelques secondes. Finalement, Iels se précipitèrent pour tirer le corp à l’intérieur et fermé la porte avant que quelqu’un d’autre de passe dans les environs.

— C’est un sabre laser, dit Porrim.  
— A l’évidence.  
— Et il a utilisé la force.  
— On dirait bien.  
— Je croyais que les Jedi étaient une légende!  
— Baisse le ton! Tu veux nous faire repérer? On continu le plan comme prévu. Avec lui en plus, il se peut même qu’on croit à un suicide.  
— Tu as tué un Jedi!

Ambre claqua des doigts juste devant le nez de Porrim qui sursauta. 

— On en parlera quand on sera sortie de là, OK ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j’ai fais. Tu as finis de poser les explosif, ou presque. J’ai ce qu’on est venu chercher. On se tire, on fait exploser la salle comme prévu, ok ?

Porrim ne put que hocher la tête. 

— Bien, alors passe devant, je te couvre. 

La sélonienne ne se fit pas prier et couru jusqu’à la fenêtre. Ambre pris quelque instant pour récupérer l’arme légendaire avant de la suivre. La rue se trouvait une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas, heureusement, Porrim et Ambre étaient équipé·e·s de gants et de chaussures spéciales, leur permettant de ramper rapidement sur les parois lisses de l’immeuble jusqu’à la ruelle sur le côté, puis de descendre dans une relative discrétion. Porrim attendis qu’Ambre soit à Terre avant de sortir la commande des détonateurs. Ambre hocha la tête. Porrim Appuya et l’explosion retentit. Iels se fondirent dans la foule en calquant leur attitude sur les passants les moins téméraires.


	2. Reprendre son souffle

Les deux ami·e·s s’étaient posé·e·s dans un des appartements vides, repéré récemment. C’était un truc que leur ancien chiss de chef leur avait appris, et qui leur avait été utile plus d’une fois : toujours connaître plusieurs solutions de replis en cas d’imprévu. Porrim était plus agité qu’Ambre ne l’avait jamais vu.

— OK, écoute. Tu le connaissais comme moi. Ce type était clairement pas un défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin.  
— Ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Porrim. D’après ce que je sais, iels ont tenté de renverser la république.  
— Et ben vu ce qu’elle est devenue ta république, iels avaient probablement raison d’essayer, répliqua Ambre.

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur Nar Shaddaa, concernant la république et le nouvel empire en particulier. Un des rares avantage à vivre dans un monde Huth était que ceux-ci ne s’embarrassaient pas trop de censure. Certes la propagande impériale était diffusée par soucis de bon voisinage, mais la planète accueillait également beaucoup de réfugiés souhaitant se faire oublier, de contrebandier avec leur propre vision de la galaxie, et même de rebelles cherchant à faire affaire. Et bien entendu la pègre avait aussi son propre avis. Les Huths étaient généralement contre toutes forme de société qui leur dicterait comment se comporter. L’empire était un partenaire commercial… délicat.

— Et si tu te trompes ? Les Jedi ont protégé une république corrompues pendant des millénaires! Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’iels ne s’impliqueraient pas dans la pègre de Nar Shaddaa ? Et s’il y en a d’autre ? Iels vont vouloir se venger…  
— Toutes nos traces sont parties en fumée, qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’iels fassent? Et si ce type avait été un Jedi, nous serions déjà mort.

Ce dernier argument n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Porrim s’assit par terre pour se rouler en boule et pleurer dans ses genoux. Ambre se mordit la joue et jura intérieurement contre iel-même. Iel aussi était sous le choc à deux doigt de l’effondrement. Iels n’avaient jamais eu l’intention de tuer leur “bienfaiteur”, ni qui ce se soit d’autre. Même sur cette maudite planète, tuer n’était pas une routine pour la plupart des gens, et encore moins tuer une personne qu’on connaissait, fut-elle une enflure. En outre, iel était beaucoup moins sûr·e de ce qu’iel disait des Jedi que ce qu’iel affichait. Iel s’assit à côté de Porrim et la prit dans ses bras.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Le plan reste le même. On va revendre notre butin à ce mandalorien et on fonce au spatioport. On sera loin même si quelqu’un s’avise de se poser des questions.

Porrim fit rouler sa tête sur l’épaule d’Ambre et retrouva peut à peu son calme.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à rester aussi calme.  
— Je ne suis pas calme. Je suis terrifié·e. Mais on a toujours un objectif et j’essaye de ne penser qu’à ça pour le moment. Il faut qu’on appelle le Mandalorien. Ca ira?  
— Oui...la crise est passée pour le moment.

Elle déposa un baisé sur la joue d’Ambre avant de se relever.

— Quand on aura quitté cette planète, ça sera mon tour de te consoler, dit-elle en souriant.

Ambre souri en retour. 

— J’en aurait sans doute besoin.


	3. Honorer un contrat

Kronus Loz était un homme occupé, mais pour cette affaire, il fit une exception. Bien entendu, il avait à cœur de récupérer le casque, mais Ambre se serait attendu·e à devoir attendre au moins jusqu’au soir pour finaliser la transaction. Kronus avait demandé un rendez-vous dans l’heure. C’était étrange et peu rassurant. Il avait même accepté qu’Ambre choisisse le lieu de rencontre et l’avait accepté sans même les négociations d’usages. C’était une vieille court dans un quartier fantôme. Quatre ans plus tôt, une épidémie de Rakghoul avait éclaté ici. La population avait été enfermée puis épurée, et même les squatteurs évitait de venir depuis. Enfin c’était ce que la rumeur disait. La peste Rakghoul était censé être un conte qu’on se raconte pour se faire peur. Ambre n’avait en tout cas rien vu qui puisse authentifier son existence. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était un endroit parfait une rencontre privée. 

— Vous avez fait parler de vous, vous savez ? lança Kronus en guise de bonjour en apparaissant entre deux immeubles.

Ambre émit un grognement de frustration, probablement trop bas pour que son interlocuteur l’entende. Ça n’avait pas d’importance de toutes façons. N’importe quelle personne sensée mal à l’aise de faire parler de sois dans ses circonstances. Le fait qu’il donne ce genre d’information était plutôt une bonne chose. S’il y avait une prime sur la tête d’Ambre et/ou Porrim, Kronus ne ce serait pas annoncé ainsi. Pas son style. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se servir de ce qu’il savait sur l’incident pour leur nuire et se faire de l’argent sur leur dos. Mais c’était un jeu dangereux pour lui, et il n’était pas du genre à aimer les risques inutiles. Les mandaloriens sont souvent bravaches, mais ceux qui veulent vieillir sont du genre pragmatiques.

— C’est pour ça que vous êtes aussi pressé de conclure l’affaire? répondit-elle tendit qu’il s’approchait.  
— Si vous n’êtes pas idiote, vous l’êtes également.

Il s’arrêta à une demi douzaine de mètres d’Ambre. Iel ne répondit pas et soutient son regard.

— OK venons en au fait. Vous avez le casque sur vous?  
— Évidemment.

Ambre retira son sac à dos de ses épaules et l’ouvrit pour découvrir l’objet de l’échange.

— Et vous avez les crédits? 

Ce fut au tour de Kronus de montrer sa part du marché.

— Parfait, dit Ambre, s’avançant pour procéder à l’échange.

Il lae rejoignit à mi chemin et tout se déroula sans accroc. Alors qu’Iel revenait pour récupérer son sac, Kronus dit :

— Si vous voulez faire quelques affaires supplémentaires, je peux vous faire une offre supplémentaire.

Ambre se retourna et le scruta du regard. Ça, ce n’était pas au programme.

— J’ai peut-être une ou deux bricoles à vendre oui, mais je ne suis pas pressé.e…  
— Je me dis juste que ça vous intéresserait probablement de vous débarrasser de l’arme du crime au plus vite.

La voix nerveuse de Porrim s’indigna :

— Ambre? Tu n’as pas…  
— Je ne pensais pas que tu parlais par sous-entendu, répondu Ambre à Kronus, coupant la parole à son amie.  
— Étant donné la nature de l’arme et comme je ne suis pas en terrain connu, je pensais que vous apprécierez ma discrétion.  
— Ne vous en faites pas pour les murs. Les rakghouls ne raconte pas grands choses.

Kronus souris. 

— Tu ne manques pas de crans, je te reconnais ça. Très bien, parlons franchement. Je veux acheter le sabre laser qui se trouve dans ton sac.

Ambre jura intérieurement. Elle entendit Porrim s’étrangler dans son oreille.

— Pourquoi il t'intéresse?  
— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre? répliqua Kronus, laissant percer la colère dans sa voix.

Il se repris rapidement. 

— OK, écoute. Reprit-il de façon plus posé. Ce sabre m’intéresse, c’est tout. Après tout, un sabre laser, ça court pas les rues. Et tu ferais mieux de t’en débarrasser au plus vite si tu veux mon avis. Même sans le meurtre d’un lieutenant du soleil noir, c’est une marchandise difficile à écouler, et qui peut attirer beaucoup d’ennuis. Surtout si tu comptes voyager dans l’espace impérial. Avec ce que je t’ai donné, tu pourra te payer une place pour n’importe où dans la galaxie, te payer une nouvelle identité et je sais pas… te refaire une vie tranquille. Du moins tant que les impériaux ne ruinent pas tout. En échange de ce sabre laser, je te donne un vaisseau. Il paye pas de mine, mais tu sera aussi libre que possible. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis?

Ambre hésitait. Iel ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Aussi surprenante que soit l’offre de Kronus, Iel éprouvait un réel malaise à l’idée de se séparer de l’arme. Elle lui appartenait, maintenant. D’une certaine façon, c’était comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu.

— Ambre, qu’est-ce que tu fais? Donne lui ce foutu sabre! Cette offre est trop belle pour passer à côté!  
— Je… commença-t’iel.

Iel s’arrêta de parler. Derrière Kronus, une silhouette encapuchonnée.

— Tu as été suivi, déclara-t’iel calmement.

Kronus regarda derrière lui, puis se tourna complètement.

— Je n’ai pas été suivi. Ton lieux de rencontre est moins désert que tu ne le pensais. A moins que ce soit un rakghoul? 

Il ne croyait audiblement pas du tout à cette dernière hypothèse. La silhouette s’avança vers eux, et Ambre ressenti… Quelque chose, diffus, comme un souvenir inaccessible. Iel frissonna et s’empressa de rassembler fermer son sac et de le remettre sur son dos.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? s’enquit Porrim. C’est quoi ce type?

Evidemment, Ambre ne pouvait lui répondre sans dévoiler qu’elle avait un allié en embuscade. De toutes façon, iel n’en savait pas plus que Porrim. Le type s’arrêta à une demi douzaine de mètres de Kronus et enleva sa capuche. C’était une twi’lek à la peau cyan.

— Je voudrais m'entretenir avec la personne derrière vous, dit-elle à Kronus.  
— Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci, mais nous sommes en pleine négociation.

La Twi’lek fit un geste de la main devant elle et répondit :

— Vos affaires sont conclus, mandalorien, vous pouvez partir.

Quand le manteau de l’inconnue s’ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer son bras, Ambre vis un objet cylindrique à sa ceinture. Son sang se glaça et iel paniqua. Iel couru dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu’iel ne l’avait jamais fait. Derrière iel, Kronus répondait :

— Si j’étais vous je me mêlerais de mes aff… he!

Il s’était retourné en entendant Ambre s’enfuir. La twi’lek sauta par dessus lui pour courir après Ambre. 

— Porrim! C’est un Jedi! cria-t’iel.

Un rayon étourdissant traversa la cour pour atterrir là où aurait dû se situer la poursuivante, mais celle-ci avait esquivé le tir d’un bon sur le côté, sans même ralentir. Kronus s’interposa en un coup de jetpack. 

— Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire, dit la twi’lek, visiblement contrariée, brandissant un sabre laser à la lame jaune.  
— C’est entre nous deux Jedi. J’ai encore des comptes à rendre.  
— Oh super, des vieilles histoires mandaloriennes. Qui a le temps pour ça?

Ambre n’entendit que des tirs de blaster après ça, mais iel ne risqua pas un oeil en arrière.


	4. Affronter le trafic

Porrim était déjà au volant du speeder, moteur tournant quand Ambre arriva. Iels n’eurent pas besoin d’échanger le moindre mot tandis qu’iel sautait dans le véhicule et que Porrim démarra en trombe. Ambre s'allongea au pied des sièges arrières pour qu’on ne la voit pas. Après quelques minutes, Porrim lui dit :

— C’est bon, on est dans le flot et on n’est pas suivit. Tu peux te lever.  
— Merci.  
— C’est mon taff.

Iel ne dirent rien pendant quelques instant. Ambre savait ce dont voulait parler Porrim, mais elle lui laissait lâchement le soin d’entamer la conversation. Porrim finit par s’y résoudre :

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça!  
— Écoute, un sabre laser c’est rare, et ne dit pas que tu es contre le fait de faire des extras sur un job! Je t’ai vu prendre ce collier que tu as dans ta poche!  
— Et moi je t’ai vu prendre une boîte étrange. Mais il y a une différence entre un bibelot et une arme du crime! Sans compter que le simple fait d’avoir ce truc sur toi est probablement illégale!  
— Nous ne sommes pas dans le territoire de l’empire ici. Et la pièce a explosée, donc d’ici à ce qu’on trouve l’arme du crime…  
— En attendant, tu as un Jedi aux trousse. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le vendre à Kronus? C’était un bon deal.  
— Je voulais négocier. On n’accepte pas la première offre pour un truc pareil. Je n’ai pas eu le temps…

Porrim pris le temps d’observer Ambre qui détourna le regard. 

— Non, je te connais, tu voulais vraiment le garder. Pourquoi tu t’attaches à ce truc? 

Ambre soupira et posa son regard sur son sac.

— Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… C’est juste que… J’avais un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si m’en séparer était la pire décision que je pouvais prendre… C’est compliqué à expliquer.

Porrim tourna à nouveau la tête vers Ambre. Aussi loin qu’elle se le rappelle, Ambre n’avait jamais manifesté d’attachement à une quelconque possession. Elle reporta son attention sur la route. 

— Quoi qu’il en soit, on a ce pour quoi on est venu. Maintenant, on file direct au spatio…  
— Attention!

Ambre cria soudain en levant la main au dessus d’iels. Un speeder fonçait sur eux en piqué. Porrim l’esquiva de justesse et sortie du traffic en accélérant autant qu’elle pouvait. 

— Mais qu’est-ce que…

Ambre risqua un coup d’oeil en arrière en se cramponnant à ce qu’iel pouvait. Iel eut l’impression qu’iel allait vomir, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec la conduite nerveuse de son amie. 

— C’est elle! Elle nous a retrouver!  
— Lance lui le sabre!  
— Mais…  
— Fait-le, sinon on est foutu.

Ambre sortie l’objet de son sac, tandis que Porrim continuait de zigzaguer entre les autres véhicules et le immeubles. Iel le tiens dans sa main en le regardant, sans se décider à le lancer. 

— C’est pas vrai! s’impatienta Porrim.

Elle fit faire une secousse à leur engin, faisant lâcher le sabre à Ambre qui dut utiliser ses deux mains pour le pas tomber.

— Fille d’un Bantha!  
— On n’a pas le temps pour les hésitations!

Ambre suivit le sabre du regard. Il lui semblait ne pas tomber aussi vite qu’il aurait dû. Il finit sa course dans la main de la Jedi qui avait fait descendre son appareil pour l’attraper au vol. Elle reprit aussitôt sa poursuite.

— Ça valait le coup! ironisa-t’iel.  
— Oui, ben on pourra s'engueuler si on lui échappe. Accroche toi!

Elle fit piquer leur engin à son tour, s’approchant dangereusement du sol et vira d’un coup en direction du mur, s'engouffrant dans un tunnel presque impossible à voir avant le dernier moment. Après quelques embranchements ou elle vira dans des directions apparemment aléatoire, elle repris de l’altitude aussi brusquement qu’elle en avait perdue. 

— Je ne la voit plus. Je crois qu’on l’a semé cette fois, dit Ambre sans beaucoup de conviction.  
— En tous cas, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. On va faire quelques détours.


	5. Négociations

— C’est un modèle de collection! Entretenu avec soin. Peut être pas le moteur le plus rapide, mais d’une maniabilité inégalée. Avec ça, vous pourriez semez un Jedi!

Le rodien qui s'apprêtait à acheter le speeder ne pouvais pas savoir que Porrim parlait d’expérience. Quoique pour être exacte, les prouesses de Porrim en tant que pilote avait également largement contribuées, mais c’était un argument beaucoup moins vendeur.

— C’est vous qui vous êtes occupé de l’entretiens?  
— En personne, et personne d’autre…

Porrim jouait sur un stéréotype spéciste qui jouait en l'occurrence en sa faveur. Les Séloniens étaient issue, comme leur nom l’indiquait, de la planète Selonia, dans le système Corellien. Ce qui venaient du système Corellien était de prêt au de loin associé avec les industries spatiales, et par extension tout véhicule motorisé. Le fait était que Porrim était douée en mécanique. Un bon pilote se devait de connaître parfaitement son véhicule, aimait-elle répéter. Ambre n’aurait su dire si les talents de Porrim avaient été influencés d’une manière ou d’une autre par ces stéréotypes. Quand iels s’étaient rencontré·e·s, Porrim participait déjà à des courses clandestines, sur des engins qu’elle avait remonté elle-même. Tout ceci était impossible à faire valoir à leur client présent, et l’aurait peut-être même inquiété. Jouer sur la réputation de Corellia était juste plus facile.

— Très bien, mais je veux une ristourne de 500 crédits pour les rayures sur la portière.

Porrim soupira. Les rayures, elle venait de les faire en essayant de semer leur poursuivante. Autant qu’elle puisse en juger, elle avait réussi, et ça valait bien 500 crédits, et même un sabre laser. Elle était néanmoins vexée d’avoir touché ce mur dans ce virage serré.

— OK, marché conclu. Mais vous faites vraiment une affaire!

De toutes manières, Ambre et elle n’avaient pas le temps de chercher un autre client, et le prix qu’elle avait obtenu était loin d’être mauvais. Iels s’éloignèrent sans précipitation, mais rapidement, du parking après la transaction.

Le spatioport de Nas Maafaul était un énorme complexe, presque une citée à elle seule, et pratiquement autonome. C’était un des rares points d'ancrages sur Nar Shaddaa : Les gangs Huth et de chasseurs de primes en prenait le contrôle à tour de rôle par le biais de magouille et de trahisons, mais personne n’avait intérêt à ce qu’un spatioport soit détruit. Le trafic louche de la galaxie étaient l’air qui permettait à la lune des contrebandiers de respirer. Les commerces avaient tendance à s'agglutiner dessus comme des algues espérant ne pas être emportés par la prochaine marée. Ambre et Porrim trouvèrent rapidement un bar prometteur.

— Deux bières d’épices, lança Ambre à l’oeil interrogatif du barman, un humain, quand iel et Porrim s’approchèrent.

Il répondit par un hochement d’épaule, et commença à servir les boissons.

— Ça fera 5 crédits.  
— On cherche quelqu’un pour nous transporter ailleurs, dit Ambre en sortant la monnaie.

Le barman encaissa et servit. Puis il pointa du doigt une humaine en train de jouer au sabacc.

— Falaa a vendu toute sa cargaison. Elle devrait apprécier de pas faire un voyage à vide.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’elle boit?  
— Un Twi’lek. 10 crédits.

Ambre paya sans poser de questions. Iel et Porrim s’approchèrent de la table de jeu. 

— Hé les mioches! Vous venez vous faire dépouiller aussi?

Falaa avait devant elle une somme significativement supérieure à celles devant les autres joueurs. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

— À vrai dire, nous voulons parler affaires, répondit Porrim.  
— On vous a prit à boire, pour négocier dans de bonnes conditions, enchérit Ambre.  
— Un Twi’lek? Berk!  
Porrim et Ambre se regardèrent, chacun⋅e lisant sa propre incompréhension dans le regard de l’autre.

— Hm… C’est le barman qui nous a dit que vous boiriez ça, dit Ambre.

Falaa jeta un coup d'oeil furieux derrière iels et fit des gestes obscènes à l’intention de ce qu’elle regardait. Ambre et Porrim entendirent un rire moqueur, mais refusèrent de se retourner.

— Désolé pour ça. Mim vous a utilisé pour faire une blague à mes dépens. C’est une longue histoire qui n’a je pense rien à voir avec vous, expliqua Falaa. Hé, je rajoute le twi’lek à ma mise, lança-t’elle au autre joueurs. Vous pouvez attendre 2 minutes? demanda-t’elle en s’adressant à nouveau à Ambre et Porrim.

La partie repris, et les adversaires de Falaa avait visiblement interprété sa proposition comme un signe qu’elle pensait perdre cette manche. Une erreur grossière qui fit grossir un peu plus la pile de crédit devant la capitaine. Ambre se demanda si la contrebandière était douée pour l’improvisation ou si cette histoire de boisson n’était pas une arnaque depuis le début. Dans les deux cas, iel se dit qu’iel ne devrait probablement pas lui faire complètement confiance. C’était de toutes façons une saine attitude à avoir avec ce type de personne. Avec n’importe qui, à vrai dire… À part Porrim. Iel pouvait compter sur Porrim.

— Excusez moi, estimés collègues, vous savez comment sont les affaires, dit Falaa en se levant et ramassant ses gains. Suivant comment iront les négociations je vous donnerais peut être une chance de vous refaire tout à l’heure. 

Les autres joueurs grognèrent leur assentiment, et reprirent leur partie. Falaa emmena Porrim et Ambre dans une alcôve libre à l’arrière du bar.

— Bon venons en au fait, dit Falaa en s’installant.

Elle pris une gorgée de la boisson offerte et fit une grimace. Porrim prit la parole :

— Nous voulons partir de cette planète. Nous avons suffisamment de crédits.

Falaa leva un sourcil.

— Ah oui? C’est un bon début. Où voulez-vous aller?  
— N’importe où qui ne soit pas en territoire Huth, répondit Ambre.  
— N’importe où en dehors de l’Empire, répondit Porrim.

Les deux ami·e·s se regardèrent en se dévisageant. Ambre n’imaginait pas que Porrim puisse détesté l’empire au point de préférer vivre sur un autre monde Huth plutôt que sur un monde impérial. Ambre et Porrim n’avait jamais vraiment partager leur passé avant de se connaître. Ça n’avait jamais semblé important pour Ambre. Falaa se racla la gorge pour récupérer leur attention :

— Ça vous laisse encore pas mal de possibilités, mais certaines plus coûteuse que d’autres. Comprenez que si je voyage sans rien dans mes soutes, je perds de l’argent. Voyons… Gamorr? Non, trop proche des Huths. Rishi? Techniquement c’est dans le territoire de l’Empire, mais il n’y a rien qui puisse l’intéressé dans le secteur depuis que la production de clone a été arrêté.  
— Non. 

La réponse de Porrim était définitive. Ambre vit son visage se fermer. Falaa perçu la tension également et continua à énumérer les possibilités :

— Bespin? Non, vous avez peut-être de quoi voyager, mais vous ne semblez pas assez riche. Pas Ryloth non plus évidemment…

L’énumération dura encore quelque minutes, Falaa expliquant patiemment les pour et les contre. Ambre se préparait à devoir supporter un autre monde Huth, pourvu que leur présence soit négligeable, mais Falaa finit par trouver une destination intéressante.

— Bakura? Jamais entendu parlé, dit Ambre.  
— C’est de l’autre côté de la galaxie, donc ça vous coûtera un bon pactole. Heureusement, je pourrais faire de bonne affaires là-bas, donc tout dépends si vous êtes prêtes à attendre que je remplisse mes soutes ou si vous tenez à partir tout de suite. Si vous pouvez attendre la fin de la semaine, je vous emmène pour 2000 crédits.  
— Et pour partir maintenant?

Ambre ne parvint pas totalement à cacher son anxiété à l’idée de rester encore plusieurs jours. La Jedi était sortie de nul-part et iel ne pouvait être sûr·e qu’elle ne la cherchait pas encore. Et c’était sans parler d’autres personnes qui pourrait avoir des raisons de leur en vouloir pour la mort de leur “bienfaiteur”. 

— Au moins le triple.

Ambre s’attendait à pire, mais c’était déjà plus que ce qu’iel pouvait payer. Ne sachant quoi répondre, iel s’adossa à sa chaise, sans quitter la contrebandière des yeux.

— Ça ne va pas, intervint Porrim. Impossible pour nous d’attendre plusieurs jours, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter ce prix. Est-ce que vous connaissez d’autres capitaine prêt à partir qui pourrait nous emmener dès aujourd’hui? Sans rancunes.

Falaa considéra Porrim pendant un instant.

— Vous savez, en y réfléchissant bien, je dois pouvoir remplir un peu ma soute d’ici ce soir. Ça sera pas la meilleur came, mais ça sera toujours ça devrait rendre l’affaire rentable. 4500 et on part ce soir, ça vous va?  
— Moi oui. Ambre?

Ambre soupira. C’était presque la totalité de ce qu’iel possédait, mais iels avaient besoin de partir vite, et à la vérité, iel ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer plus en explorant tous les bars de l’astroport.

— Je suis d’accord.


	6. L'embarquement

— Ah Parfait! Vous êtes toujours là! 

Ambre tourna la tête pour voir arriver Falaa. Ça faisait à peine deux heures qu’elle était partie faire ses affaires. 

— Cette endroit est aussi bien qu’un autre pour attendre, fit remarquer Porrim.

En vérité, elle et Ambre avait préféré minimiser les chances d’être vu et reconnu en ne parcourant pas le spatioport en long, en large et en travers. Le risque que quelqu’un soit déjà en train de remonter leur piste devenait plus bas à mesure que le temps passait. En d’autre circonstance, iels auraient probablement profité de l’occasion pour vendre le reste de leur butin, et peut-être se périmètres quelques achats de luxes. Des vêtements neufs et à leur taille, peut-être? Ou de la nourriture en provenance d’un coin quelconque de la galaxie? Mais non, iels s’étaient contentés des boissons les moins cher dans un bar louche. 

— Eh bien, on n’attends plus. J’ai une cargaison qui n’attends pas, et vous avez de la chance qu’elle soit plus riche que vous.  
— Une cargaison?  
— C’est pas vos affaires. Alors, vous voulez toujours partir ou pas?

Ambre et Porrim se levèrent en guise d'assentiment et suivirent la contrebandière. Le trajet jusqu’au hangar fut plus long que ce qu’Ambre avait imaginé, ou peut être était-iel à ce point sur les nerfs, à force d’attendre en risquant que quelqu’un les retrouve, que son appréciation du temps était particulièrement altérée. Porrim à ses côtés ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète, mais c’était difficile d’être sûr·e sans la regarder directement, ce qui n’aurait pas manqué de dévoiler sa propre nervosité. Ambre ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d’imaginer une multitude de scénarios catastrophes. Et si on avait remarqué leur absence dans l'organisation? Est-ce qu’un indice menant à elleux avait survécu à l’explosion? Est-ce qu’on les avait vu·e·s sortir par la fenêtre avant l’explosion? Un·e togruta et une sélonienne ensembles passaient difficilement inaperçu·e·s, même dans la foule de Nar Shaddaa. Est-ce que la Jedi les poursuivait toujours? Si oui, ne risquait-elle pas de surgir au détour d’un couloir? Et Falaa? Elle était revenue les chercher beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Avait-elle eu vent de l’accident ? Les avait-elle vendu·e·s ? Son histoire de cargaison inespérée était trop belle pour être vrai… Tout en ruminant et en se préparant à mille scénario, Ambre continuait de suivre en silence. 

Iels arrivèrent enfin. Constatant qu’iels n’avaient pas été attaqué·e·s en chemin et que le hangar contenait effectivement un vaisseau cargo, Ambre se détendit un petit peu. C’était un vieux modèle qui avait visiblement vu des jours meilleurs, mais Ambre était surtout pressé·e de quitter la planète, peut importait que ce rafiot fasse le trajet en une semaine ou en un mois. Iel se retint de tout commentaires. Porrim, en revanche, siffla d’admiration.

— Un authentique YT-1000? Je ne pensais pas qu’il en restait encore en état de marche. Je suis certaine que vous en tireriez un bon prix auprès d’un collectionneur.  
— Ça, c’est rien. À la passe des contrebandiers, certains furieux organisent des courses avec des YG ou des classes Barloz. Il parait même qu’un furieux à voulu présenter un cargo XS datant de plus de mille ans! Enfin, c’est ce qu’il se raconte. À côté, mon vieux vaisseau est tout à fait banal. Enfin, il le serait si je ne l’avais pas fait amélioré.

Ambre sentait une réelle passion dans les paroles de la contrebandière, et sentait qu’au moins, Porrim et elle auraient l’occasion de créer des liens pendant le voyage. C’était très bien car avec un peu de chance, Falaa pourrait leur donner un coup de pouce à l’arrivée à Bakura. En revanche, iel commençait à considérer qu’un mois enfermé·e dans cette boîte de conserve risquait d’être un peu plus pénible que prévu, s’iel ne trouvait pas elle-même quelque chose à faire pendant que son amie échangerait des savoirs ésotériques avec Falaa.

La rampe du vaisseau s’abaissa, coupant ainsi la discussion en cours et les réflexions d’Ambre. Un droid humanoïde, visiblement constitué de plusieurs châssis n’ayant jamais eu vocation à fonctionner ensemble, descendit les accueillir. Ambre espéra qu’il ait une conversation intéressante.

— Kai, je te présente nos derniers passagers, dit Falaa en faisant les gestes d’usage. Mes amis, je vous présente Kai, mon copilote.

Le droid émit une série de bip et de sifflements. Les espoirs d’Ambre en matière de conversation s’envolèrent. 

— Ne sois pas grossier Kail. Non, je n’ai pas trouvé un nouveau vocalisateur pour toi, je n’ai pas eu le temps.

Kai émit une nouvelle volée de sons stridents. Il semblait plutôt mécontent.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais qu’iels ne comprennent pas? Iels n’y sont pour rien. Et n’insulte pas notre autre hôte. Vu le prix de la course, tu peux bien attendre un peu. Et tu pourras même te payer le luxe d’être sûr que ton nouveau vocalisateur n’aura servi à personne avant toi.

Kai répondit et se retourna pour remonter la rampe. Ambre aurait pu juré l’entendre maugréer. 

— Désolée pour ça, dit Falaa. Kai est en général de bonne compagnie, mais sa momentané incapacité à s’exprimer normalement le rend irritable. Voyez-vous, d’habitude, il est plutôt bavard.

Cette fois, Ambre était certain·e que c’était de l’agacement profond qu’elle décelait dans la voix de Kai venant de l’intérieur du vaisseau.

— Oui, oui, on arrive, répondit Falaa. Bon, après vous, dit-elle à l’intention de Porrim et d’Ambre.

L’intérieur du vaisseau semblait aussi vétuste que l’extérieur, mais il était propre. Falaa montra la porte directement à droite après la rampe : 

— Ce sera votre chambre pendant la durée du voyage. Les deux autres chambres se trouve à l’opposé du vaisseau : La première est la mienne et celle de Kai, la seconde est réservé par la personne qui nous permet de partir plus tôt. Pour des raisons évidentes je vous demande aimablement de ne pas y fourrer vos nasaux. C’est également le cas pour les soutes, de chaque côtés du couloir menant au cockpit. Si vous respectez ces règles, je resterais aimable avec vous. C’est bon pour vous ?  
— Aucun problème capitaine, répondit Porrim.

Ambre resta muette. Iel sentait quelque chose de confus qu’iel n’arrivait pas à identifier, et plus iel se concentrait, plus ça lui échappait. Tout d’un coup, le visage de Falaa se matérialisa à 2 centimètres de son visage. Iel sursauta.

— C’est bon pour vous? répéta-t’elle.  
— Heu oui, aucun soucis. Pardon, j’avais la tête ailleurs.  
— Bien, on va pouvoir y aller. Vous êtes bienvenu·e·s dans le cockpit si vous voulez assister au décollage.  
— Avec beaucoup de plaisir, capitaine.


	7. Submergé·e

Installé·e·s dans les sièges passagers dans le cockpit du vieux cargo, Ambre et Porrim assistèrent au décollage en silence. Avec à peine la sensation de soulèvement d’un ascenseur un peu rapide, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour dépasser le bâtiment le plus haut en vu, puis il n’y eu que le ciel noir se couvrant d’étoiles à mesure que le vaisseau grimpait, échappant à l’atmosphère polluée de la cité. Ce n’était pas ce qu’Ambre s’attendait à voir, mais le simple spectacle scintillant lui coupait le souffle. Sur Nar Shaddaa, la lumière ambiante était telle qu’en dehors de Nal Hutta et de ses 4 autres lunes, aucun astre céleste n’était visible. Porrim émit un soupir. Ambre ne savait pas si c’était à cause du spectacle ou du soulagement d’avoir échappé à leur ancienne vie. C’était étrange d’y penser en ces termes, alors qu’iels venaient tout juste de partir.

Falaa se retourna vers iels :

— Hé, puisque vous êtes là, ça vous dit de jeter un dernier coup d’œil en arrière ?

Ambre sursauta, brutalement rappelé dans le cockpit.

— Hein? heu oui, dit-iel, à peut-prêt en même temps que Porrim.  
— Alors c’est parti.

L’espace tourna autour d’elleux, et presque immédiatement Nar Shaddaa envahie leur champ de vision, et derrière elle, la gigantesque Nal Hutta. Ambre avait déjà vu des photo des deux astres, mais les voir soit même depuis l’espace… Nar Shaddaa étaient couvertes de sources de lumières formant de motifs géométriques, particulièrement visibles sur la moitiée exposée au soleil, donnant une couleur orange à son atmosphère. Ambre avait le plus grand mal à connecté cette vision aux rues qu’iel avait connu toute sa vie. Nal Hutta quant à elle, était une sphère verte à l’atmosphère turbulente et ornée d’anneau. Pendant un moment iel n’eut plus conscience de Porrim, de Falaa, de Kai, ni du vaisseau, juste ces deux immenses planètes devant iel. Iel eu le tournis. Puis iel se rendit compte qu’iel sentait quelque chose d’autre, dans son dos. La même présence qu’iel avait senti en moment à bord du vaisseau. Elle était plus nette cette fois-ci, chaleureuse et calme… Et légèrement familière, comme quelqu’un dont on a vu le visage une seule fois, il y a longtemps. 

Iel fut brutalement tiré de sa transe quand le vaisseau passa en hyperespace. Le son du cockpit recommença à l’atteindre, et iel se rendit compte qu’iel était à bout de souffle. Falaa se retourna :

— Wow ! Hé ben, ça vous a fait un sacré effet, dites moi!

Ambre se tourna vers Porrim et s'aperçut qu’elle pleurait, le visage et le corps plus détendu qu’Ambre n’avait jamais vu. 

— Vous devriez vous reposer un peu dans votre cabine. De toutes façons, il ne se passera pas grand chose ici pendant les deux semaines à venir.  
— C’est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Porrim. Je pense que je vais faire la sieste du millénaire, je me sens épuisée. Tu viens Ambre?  
— J’arrive.

Arrivée dans le couloir centrale du vaisseau, Porrim se retourna et Ambre faillit lui rentrer dedans. Les deux ami·e·s se dévisagèrent. Porrim n’avait pas séché ses larmes et semblait les porter comme des trophées.

— Hé, ça va? s’enquit-elle. On dirait que tu vas t’effondrer d’un moment à l’autre.  
— Ça va, je tiendrais bien jusqu’à ma couchette, répondit Ambre avec un faible sourire.  
— Mouai… Va donc te passer un coup d’eau sur le visage, ça te fera du bien.  
— T’as pas peur que je m’évanouisse sur le chemin comme la petite chose que je suis?  
— Si tu arrives à faire de l’humour comme ça, je ne me fait pas de soucis. Et si tu n’arrives pas d’ici 5 minutes, je promets d’envoyer les secours.  
— Ah, tu ne viendra même pas me sauver toi-même? Je suis déçu·e.  
— Là, tu vois? Aucune raison de m’inquiéter. Aller, à tout de suite.

Porrim s’engagea dans le couloir en direction de leur cabine. Ambre pris la direction opposée pour aller dans la salle de bain. Iel nota sans trop faire attention qu’une des salles d’eau était fermée et entra dans l’autre. La fraîcheur de l’eau lui fit l’effet de sortir d’un brouillard mental. Iel se sentait épuisé·e physiquement et mentalement, probablement un effet du stress qu’iel avait subi jusqu’au décollage. Falaa avait raison, dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il y avait cependant autre chose qui occupait son esprit. Iel ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais il lui semblait que dernièrement, iel percevait certaines choses plus… fortement ? C’était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu’iel ressentait. Iel n’était pas encore sûr·e que ce qu’iel avait vécu dans le cockpit était une hallucination liée à la fatigue. L’étrange présence qu’iel avait ressenti à ce moment là et en entrant dans le cockpit pouvait en revanche facilement être mis sur le compte de la paranoïa. Et il y avait Porrim. Ambre ne pourrait dire pourquoi mais elle était juste plus… présente. Iel se repassa un coup d’eau sur la tête.

En sortant, iel se disait qu’iel réfléchirait mieux à tous ça après s’être reposé·e. Iel mit quelques secondes à enregistrer la présence d’une Twi’lek à la peau bleu, portant un objet cylindrique à la ceinture, sortant de l’autre salle d’eau en même temps qu’iel.

— Ha, bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

Ambre fonça jusqu’à la capsule de secours.


	8. Un pas à la fois

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal! 

Lae togruta ne répondit pas. De l'autre côté de la porte blindée, La twi’lek ne pouvait pas lae voir, ni être certaine qu’iel l’entendait. Elle jura en Huth, la meilleure langue pour ça selon elle. Elle avait su que la réputation des Jedi avait été sabotée avec application depuis l'avènement de l’Empire, mais elle ne s’était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par la capitaine et une sélonienne qu’elle reconnue comme la pilote du speeder qu’elle avait poursuivi plus tôt dans la journée. Cette dernière s’arrêta nette quand elle la vu. Son expression le laissa presque rien paraître, mais ses poils se hérissèrent. La capitaine s’était approchée et parla d’une voix forte :

— Bon! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ici?  
— Je vous pris de m’excuser. Je crains qu’il n’y ait un affreux malentendu.  
— Un malentendu, hein? Le genre de malentendu qui peut pousser un·e imbécile à s'éjecter en hyperespace?

Du coin de l’œil, la twi’lek aperçu la sélonienne sursauter comme si on l’avait giflé. 

— La version courte, c’est que vos passagers semblent penser que je leur veux du mal. Je vous livrerais volontiers la version longue quand la situation sera résolue.  
— Je peux voir ça de moi-même. J’ai votre parole que vous ne cherchez pas à les capturer ou à leur nuire en aucun cas?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Parfait. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien tous vous rendre dans la salle commune, je vous servirais un truc à boire et vous pourrez me raconter tout ça. Laissez-moi parler à lae Togruta.

La twi’lek hocha la tête et suivit le couloir, passant à côté de la sélonienne qui se pressa contre la paroi, visiblement peu rassurée. Avant longtemps, la twi’lek l’entendit la suivre. 

À l’intérieur de la capsule, Ambre avait entendu toute la conversation et se sentait misérable. Iel avait agit dans la panique et s’était piégé·e tout·e seul·e. Le genre de chose qui aurait pu la tuer sur Nar Shaddaa. En plus, il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’iel abandonne Porrim, sans aucun espoir de la revoir un jour. Mais ce n’était rien à côté de la réalisation que cette fois… Iel l’aurait regretté instantanément. C’était la première fois qu’iel regretterait vraiment quelqu’un et iel en avait la certitude, et iel ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette information. Iel se demandait si Porrim avait entendu l’échange aussi. Probablement. Ce vaisseau n’était pas si grand, et la voix de Falaa portait beaucoup trop bien. Cette même voix l’appelait maintenant beaucoup plus doucement.

— Je vais ouvrir maintenant, OK?

Ambre voulu répondre, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Falaa prit visiblement le manque de protestation pour un oui. La porte disparue dans une des murs. 

— Tu peux sortir, nous sommes seul·e·s, tenta Falaa pour lae rassurer.

Ambre prit une inspiration et sortie. La honte ne partit pas, mais elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. C’était la base de sa survie. Évidemment dans un vaisseau, sa liberté de mouvement était toute relative, mais c’était toujours mieux que les cinq mètres carrés de la capsule.

— Tu as ma parole que ma passagère ne vous fera rien tant que vous serez dans mon vaisseau, continua la capitaine. Et pour la suite, et bien… on trouvera un arrangement.

Ambre la regarda d’un air dubitatif, mais ses mots refusaient toujours de sortir. Falaa soupira.

— Bon, allez, viens avec nous. Même si tu es muette, tu pourra toujours entendre ce que Maître Kita a à raconter.

Ambre hocha la tête piteusement. Iel suivit Falaa jusqu’à la salle commune. C’est là qu’elle vit Porrim, visiblement peu à l’aise assise à la même table que la Jedi qui avait précipité tout leur plan. Mais quand leur regarde se croisèrent, Ambre vit de la colère dans le visage de son amie malgré les efforts de celle-ci pour la dissimulé. 

— Porrim… J… Désolé·e… parvint-iel à bredouiller, avant de s’enfuir à nouveau mais dans sa cabine cette fois-ci.

Iel ne pouvait pas écouter Kita, gérer ses sentiments pour Porrim, et subir sa colère silencieuse et méritée en même temps. Iel savait qu’iel devrait faire face à chacun de ces problèmes, mais un à la fois était plus que suffisant. Iel s'allongea sur sa couchette face au mur, tournant le dos à l’entrée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Porrim entre à son tour. Ambre n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Iel sentait sa présence. Iel sentait de la colère, de la confusion et de la frustration venant d’elle, mais aussi autre chose. Des sentiments plus chaleureux, moins intenses mais plus profond. Iel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’iel percevait, mais pour le moment, c’était le cadet de ses soucis.

— Je suis désolé·e, répéta-t’iel, plus nettement cette fois, tandis qu’iel s’autorisait enfin à laisser couler ses larmes.  
— J’espère bien! répliqua sèchement Porrim.  
— Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. 

Porrim hésita. Elle connaissait Ambre suffisamment pour savoir qu’iel ne s’attachait jamais à personne, ni à quoi que ce soit de matériel. Jusque là, elle était resté avec iel en se disant que tant que leur partenariat pouvait se terminer d’un jour à l’autre. Elle y était préparée, mais l’expérience n’en était pas moins amère. Elle n’avait jamais eu le détachement de son amie. Sa voix se fit moins acerbe :

— Tu veux dire m'abandonner à la merci de la terrible Jedi vengeresse? J’aimerais vraiment que ça n’arrive plus en effet.  
— Non… Enfin, si, aussi. Mais je veux dire… Je… 

Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas que les mots refusaient de sortir, c’est qu’ils étaient totalement introuvable. 

— Oui? l’encouragea Porrim.  
— Je veux qu’on reste ensemble, finit par dire Ambre maladroitement.

Iel sentit la colère de son amie être soudain submergée par ces sentiments plus chaleureux et profonds qu'iel n'arrivait toujours pas à interpréter, tandis qu’elle s'allongea derrière iel et lae pris dans ses bras.

— Moi aussi, idiot·e.

Iels restèrent allongé·e·s ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence.

— Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer si facilement, avertie Porrim, je suis toujours fâchée.  
— Je sais, soupira Ambre.

La crise était passée et iel se sentait épuisée, mais beaucoup mieux. 

— Tu penses qu’on ferait mieux de sortir maintenant, pour avoir une chance d’entendre l’histoire de maître Kita?  
— Ah, on t’a présenté?  
— Falaa l’a nommé tout à l’heure après m’avoir… euh, fait sortir de ma cachette.  
— Je vois. Et bien pour te répondre, je pense que ce dont tu as le plus besoin maintenant, c’est de dormir. Et moi aussi. Tout Jedi qu’elle puisse être, elle ne peut pas plus que toi fuir le vaisseau tant que nous somme en hyperespace, donc elle pourra encore nous raconter son histoire demain, si elle y tient. Je vais leur demander de nous excuser et je reviens.

Porrim n’avait pas encore franchit la porte de la cabine qu’Ambre sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond.


	9. Calmer le jeu

Ambre se réveilla seul·e dans sa cabine, une sensation de froid dans le dos. Iel frissonna et se leva, s’arrêtant devant la porte. Qu’allait-iel faire maintenant? Iel n’avait pas vraiment envie d’interagir avec quiconque à part Porrim. D’un autre côté, rester enfermé·e dans cette pièce sans rien à faire lui disait encore moins. Iel ouvrit la porte et sortie. Iel entendait Porrim et le capitaine Falaa discuter en direction du cockpit, mais iel ne pouvait discerner ce qu’elles se disaient. Sur sa gauche, iel entendit le bruit d’une tasse qu’on pose sur une table. Iel se retint de sursauter, ce qui lui procuration un bref instant de satisfaction et se retourna pour découvrir Kita, assise derrière la table de la salle commune, qui lae regardait.

— Bonjour, dit-elle.

Ambre ne voyait aucune agressivité, méfiance ou gène dans le visage de la Jedi. Elle semblait parfaitement sereine et prête à rencontrer pour la première fois une personne inconnue. D’après l’expérience d’Ambre, ça ne voulait pas dire que la personne n’était pas prête à vous enfoncer un couteau dans le dos, mais en général, pas immédiatement, et pas sans renfort. Et maintenant qu’iel était reposé·e, iel n’allait pas céder à la panique une seconde fois. 

— Bonjour. Vous ne vous cachez plus dans votre cabine?  
— Je ne vois plus vraiment l’intérêt de me dissimuler, maintenant que tout le monde à bords sait qui je suis.  
— En surface, peut-être…

Kita prit une gorgée de thé, fermant les yeux, cachant partiellement son expression, mais Ambre nota tout de même le léger gonflement d’une joue indiquant un sourire. S’iel s’en sentait le courage plus tard, peut être qu’iel lui proposerait une partie de Sabacc. En attendant, ce n’était pas pour parler à la Jedi qu’iel était sorti de sa chambre.

— Je… heu… repasserais plus tard.  
— Quand tu veux. N’hésite pas à frapper à ma porte si je ne suis pas ici.

Ambre se maudit intérieurement pour son hésitation. La Jedi la rendait plus nerveuse qu’iel ne le pensait. Iel allait peut être attendre un jour ou deux pour le Sabacc, finalement. Iel se demanda combien de signaux corporelles iel avaient envoyé sans s’en rendre compte. Iel chassa ces pensées en tournant dans le couloir du cockpit. Iel pouvait à présent discerner les mots que Falaa et Porrim s’échangeaient. Quand à comprendre ce qu’elles se racontaient, c’étaient une autre affaire.

— … un SSP05? Ou mieux, un T-14? Il parait qu’ils sont difficile à trouver, mais qu’il valent le coût, disait Porrim.  
— Ils sont tellement difficiles à trouver qu’il vaut mieux les revendre immédiatement si on met la main dessus. C’est presque de la contrebande de nos jours. Je pourrais me payer un YT-1300 flambant neuf à la place! Je veux dire, j’adore mon vieux Pélican, mais avoir un vaisseau qui sort des usines, ça serait cool. Et ça ferait tellement moins de maintenance! Pendant un temps au moins, mais ce serait déjà ça. Non, j’ai simplement installé un Avatar-10.  
— Oh… celui de CEC? 

Le ton de Porrim semblait déçu.

— Il est efficace, et je m’évite tout plein d’ennuis de compatibilités.  
— Je me souviens qu’ils travaillaient dessus quand… Oh! Salut Ambre! Ça va mieux? 

Le visage de Porrim s’était éclairé tandis qu’elle se tournait vers lae nouvel·le arrivant·e. Falaa suivit son regard et salua Ambre à son tour.

— Ça va. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, vous parliez de quoi ?  
— Falaa m’explique toutes les modifications qu’elle a fait sur son Pélican! répondit Porrim, sautillant presque d'excitation sur son fauteuil.  
— Un Pélican?  
— C’est le nom de mon vaisseau, expliqua Falaa. Le “Pélican Trapu”. Et avant que tu poses la question, non je ne sais pas ce qu’est un pélican. Je ne suis même pas sûre que son précédent propriétaire le savais. C’est un autre truc qui serait cool si un jour je peux acheter un vaisseau neuf : je pourrais le baptiser moi-même!  
— Oh oui! Le rêve! enchérit Porrim.

Ambre souris en voyant son amie aussi enthousiaste. En même temps, iel eu un petit pincement au cœur. Iel savait que Porrim avait un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui se pilotait, au delà des considérations pratique comme “indispensable pour semer des poursuivants dans la jungle urbaine de Nar Shaddaa” et “partir de ce foutu caillou et sa planète verte moche trop présente dans son ciel”. Ambre n’était en revanche pas la bonne personne avec qui explorer cette passion, et iel sentit une pointe de ressentiment, et s’en voulu pour ça. Porrim méritait amplement son moment de bonheur, et Ambre espérait pouvoir être à l’origine d’autre moments comme celui-ci, mais en attendant, iel se sentait en dehors du coup.

— Ça serait très cool, dit-iel avec un grand sourire. Bon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, je suis venu m’excuser encore pour hier soir… Je… crois que j’étais à bout de nerfs. Ça n’arrivera plus.  
— T’inquiète pas. Il n’y a pas eu de blessés ni de casse. Franchement, ça a mis un peu d’animation, c’est tout.

La réponse de Falaa rassura un peu Ambre, mais c’est l’approbation dans le regard de Porrim qui lui fit le plus de bien.

— Merci. Je vous laisse discuter, à plus tard.

Iel posa une bise sur la joue de Porrim qui ne s’y attendait visiblement pas, et sortie de la cabine avant qu’elle puisse réagir… Ou voir son embarras. Iel avait eu besoin d’affirmer d’une manière ou d’une autre son affection pour son amie. C’était un peu stupide, mais innocent. Alors pourquoi avait-iel l’impression d’avoir couru un kilomètre? Iel fit un effort pour se calmer avant de retourner dans la salle commune. La Jedi était toujours assise et buvait toujours son thé. Ambre avait maintenant le choix entre retourner dans sa chambre, trouver Kai pour un frustrant dialogue de sourds, ou essayer d’en apprendre plus sur sa poursuivante. Kita prit les devants :

— Venez vous asseoir, je ne vous mangerais pas.

Ambre obtempéra. Peut importe comment iel envisageait la situation, ça restait la meilleure option, aussi inconfortable soit-elle.

— Vous voulez un thé? Il vient de ma réserve personnelle.  
— Pourquoi pas, fit Ambre en haussant les épaules. Je n’en ai jamais bu.  
— Je trouve cette boisson très relaxante, elle m’aide à me concentrer.

Elle se leva pour préparer la boisson. Ambre décida de prendre l'initiative.

— Je voulais m’excuser pour ma réaction d’hier. Et pour ne pas être venu écouter vos explications. Ce n’était pas que je ne voulais pas les entendre.  
— Nul besoin d’excuses de votre part. En fait, c’est moi qui tient à présenter mes excuses. Il n’était nullement dans mes intentions de vous terroriser. J’ai pensé un peu stupidement que dévoiler mon appartenance aux Jedis pourrait jouer en mon avantage et je me suis lourdement trompée. Mais peut-être devrais-je vous raconter toute cette histoire depuis le début. Attention c’est chaud.

Kita remplit une tasse d’un liquide violet translucide et fumant et la posa devant Ambre, qui tenta de la prendre et décida finalement d’attendre un peu tandis qu’iel secouait ses doigts endolories.

— À vrai dire oui, j’aimerais y voir plus clair. Qu’est-ce que ce sabre faisait là, pourquoi mon ancien boss avait des pouvoirs de Jedi, et pourquoi vous nous avez poursuivi jusqu’à ce vaisseau.

Kita s’était également resservit et elle prit une gorgée de thé comme s’il était vaguement tiède. Ambre se demanda si ça aussi c’était un tour de Jedi.

— Mon histoire répondra à la plupart de ces questions. Mais pour ce qui est de votre ex-employeur, tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’il n’était pas un Jedi. Le plus probable est qu’il s’était découvert une affinité avec la force et qu’il s’en ai servit pour gravir les échelons de la pègre. C’est aussi probablement la raison pour laquelle il gardait deux reliques Jedi dans son coffre personnel.  
— Deux ? Je n’ai vu qu’un sabre là-bas.  
— Vous avez également trouvé un genre de boîte, si je ne me trompe. Un objet qui vous fascinait sans que vous ne sachiez vraiment pourquoi.  
— La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai remarqué cette boîte est parce qu’elle était seule sur…

Ambre s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu’iel était en train d’admettre qu’iel savait de quel objet parlait Kita. Celle-ci poursuivit comme si de rien.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, cette personne en savait probablement aussi peu sur les Jedi que vous. Il existe de nombreuses personnes dans la galaxie capable d’utiliser la Force sans le savoir. Parfois certains découvrent comment utiliser certains pouvoirs. La plupart ont simplement une intuition hors du commun. La Force n’a jamais appartenu aux Jedi. Ni aux Sith…  
— Les Sith?  
— Des utilisateurs du côté sombre de la Force, qui ont réussi à se faire oublier pendant des millénaires. Mais c’est une longue histoire et je suis déjà sur le point de vous en raconter une autre. Si vous voulez, nous aurons l’occasion d’en reparler.  
— Je comprends que c’étaient des utilisateur de la force comme les Jedi, mais que vous n’étiez pas d’accord sur la façon d’utiliser la force.

Kita fit une grimace.

— Ce n’était pas qu’une simple divergence d’opinion. Mais ça ne servirait pas à grand chose que je résume ça par “eux ce sont les méchants et nous les gentils”, n’est-ce pas?

Ambre haussa les épaules.

— Bref, continua Kita, mon histoire commence tout juste à la fin de la guerre des clones. Je venais tout juste d’être fait chevalier quand Vador à attaquer le temple Jedi.  
— Je n’ai jamais compris ce qui s’était passé, interrompit Ambre. L’Empire prétend que les Jedi c’étaient retournés contre la république, mais si c’était le cas, ils ont vraiment ratés leur coup. Certains disent qu’ils ont en fait réussi mais ça n’a pas beaucoup plus de sens. 

Kita fixait Ambre, cachant une nouvelle fois son expression en buvant son thé.

— Heu, pardon… Je ne voulais pas vous couper, dit Ambre.  
— Je disais donc…


	10. La traversée du désert

Kita Tefri, chevalier Jedi et son Padawan Dofee Magg, un jeune rodien, était en mission d’infiltration sur Ord Mantell. Une quelconque histoire de soutiens présumés aux séparatistes qui perdit très vite de son importance, au moment ou l’ordre 66 fut donné. Kita senti les morts de chacun des Jedi exécutés ce jour là, aux quatres coins de la galaxie. Elle avait faillit s’évanouir. Elle avait prétexté une migraine spontanée et les gens avec qui elle se trouvait à ce moment là se satisfirent de cette explication. Dofee ne lui avait jamais raconté comment il avait vécu ce jour là. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus. Avant que l’un ou l’autre ait eu l’occasion d’essayer de communiquer avec leur temple, la nouvelle de la “trahison des Jedi” leur était tombé dessus. Leur couverture était sécurisée, iels avaient de bons contacts, et les seules personnes au courant de leurs véritables identités étaient selon toutes vraisemblances déjà mortes, iels gardèrent donc leurs rôles le temps de décider ce qu’iels allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant.

Iels ne pouvaient pas rester sur Ord Mantell. Les Black Sun finiraient par avoir des doutes. L’ambiance dans le syndicat du crime était de toutes façons morose, et des rumeurs circulaient déjà que l’empire viendrait bientôt les chasser de là… Une solution évidente eu été de simplement abandonner leur sabres laser et d’aller se cacher dans la bordure extérieur, oubliant les Jedi, l’Empire, et la Force. Kita et Dofee décidèrent que cette stratégie était marginalement plus satisfaisante que d’attendre d’être démasqué·e·s et d’être sommairement exécuté·e·s. Iels démontèrent donc leurs armes, n’en gardant que le cristal, et voyagèrent jusqu’à Jakku, un monde désertiques sans gouvernement centrale, pleins de petites communautés où iels pourraient facilement s’intégrer sans qu’on leur pose trop de question sur leur passé. 

Évidemment, tout ne s’était pas vraiment passer aussi simplement, mais malgré tout et grâce à l’aide de la force, iels finirent par s’intégrer dans une petite communauté. Et bientôt iels leur apparut le premier problème dans leur plan : Une petite communauté isolée est une proie intéressante pour tout un tas de personne peut recommandable, et les communautés ont le choix de se défendre par elle-mêmes si elles en ont les moyens, se soumettre aux pillages réguliers ou au racket de mercenaires imposant leur protection, ou mourir. Kita et Dofee avait beau avoir résolu de cacher et d’oublier leur passé de Jedi, il leur fut impossible de ne pas intervenir.

La première communauté qu’iel joignirent était du type qui préfère accepter le racket d’un groupe armée connu. Leur tentative de faire bouger le status quo leur valu d’être rapidement banni·e·s. Dofee avait très mal vécu cet épisode et en avait conçu une certaine rancœur malgré les efforts de Kita pour l'apaiser. Iels essayèrent ensuite de trouver une place dans un genre de village fortifié. Au moins, se disaient-iels, iels n’auraient pas à regarder les gens subir sans réagir sous peine de bannissement. Et les choses se passèrent plus où moins comme ça pendant environ deux ans. C’était une communauté soudée et malgré une vie difficile avec des pénuries régulières d’un peu tout, Kita et Dofee commencèrent à y envisager une vie relativement paisible. Les pillards se tenaient à l’écart, estimant probablement que le rapport bénéfice risque n'était pas à leur avantage. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Ils arrivèrent de nuit. Exceptionnellement, les rumeurs arrivant de plusieurs villages rasés de plus en plus prêt, Kita, Dofee et toutes les personnes valides disponibles étaient réquisitionnées pour monter la garde et, le cas échéant, participer à la défense. Malgré la vigilance accru, il était difficile à dire ce qu’il se serait passé si les deux ex-Jedi n’avait pas été là. Ce n’étaient pas des pillards ordinaires. Kita et Dofee les repérèrent de très loin, longtemps avant tout le monde, avant que le moindre son de moteur ne leur parvienne. Lorsque qu’un·e utilisateurice du côté obscure de la force est expérimenté·e, iel est capable de dissimuler sa présence et sa corruption. Lae pillard qui fonçait sur eux avec sa bande ne connaissait pas cette capacité où bien iel s’en fichait complètement. Les villageois autour de Kita sentirent peut-être aussi l'agressivité et la soif de meurtre à un niveau primale, en tous cas elle senti leur confiance et leur résolution s'effriter. Certains être vivant, même bien entraînés ne sentirons jamais plus que de vague pressentiment, mais tous, à un niveau inconscient, y sont sensibles. Kita brisa la première son serment de ne plus utiliser la force pour rendre leur moral à ses compagnons. Aucun d’eux ne sauraient jamais ce qu’elle avait fait bien sûr… À part Dofee. 

Dofee avait comprit. Il l’avait regardé et Kita avait lu dans ses yeux la compréhension et la résolution. Il allait lui aussi recourir à la force et ferait ce qu’il faut pour repousser l’ennemi. Plus tard, Kita se dit qu’elle aurait dû lui dire de rester discret malgré le danger, qu’iels auraient pu se battre sans se dévoiler. Lui dire de rester prudent… Mais en vérité ça aurait probablement signifié plus de victimes et iels s’en seraient voulu·e·s le reste de leur vie. Si par miracle il l'avait écouté, du moins. 

Quand les pillards furent à portée, les villageois ouvrirent le feu, semant momentanément le trouble parmi les assaillants qui ne s’attendaient peut-être pas à une résistance déterminé. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement et commencèrent à tourner autour des fortifications, cherchant une faille… L’un deux se mit soudain à foncer droit sur le mur. Kita était de l’autre côté du village mais elle lae senti. Les gardes qui lui tirait dessus n’avait aucune chance contre ellui, alors elle bondit, trahissant instantanément ses pouvoirs. Dofee aussi avait sauté. Il s’était jeté à l’extérieur en tirant sur le speeder de l’ennemis, touchant le réservoir et le déstabilisant. Le pillards avait sauté de sa mouture avant que celle-ci n’explose en rencontrant le sol, et engagea le combat, maniant un genre de lance courte. Avant que Kita ne puissent lui porter secours, Dofee avait pris un coup dans le torse et s'effondrait sur le sol aride. La colère passa sur Kita comme une vague et ne laissa qu’une farouche détermination. Le combat fut bref. Elle déséquilibra le pillard d’une poussé de force, et le plaqua violemment au sol de la même manière. Elle attira à elle sa lance avant qu’il ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle sentit la haine et la colère du pillard, mais aussi sa peur, tandis qu’elle s’approchait d’un pas lent et délibéré. Il aurait probablement pu s’enfuir et elle l’aurait laissé partir. Au contraire, il se jeta sur elle, comptant probablement sur sa capacité à intimider, et tenta de reprendre son arme des mains de Kita. Elle le tua d’un coup entre les omoplates.

Les autres pillards n’avaient pas attendu l’issue du combats et avaient donné l’assaut. Ils avaient même ouvert une brèche, et avaient fait quelques blessés et beaucoup de dégâts matériels. La mort de l’utilisateurice du côté obscure les avaient cependant plongé dans la confusion, et ils avaient entrepris de fuir. Tous n’y parvinrent pas. Kira s’était dépêchée de vérifier l’état de Dofee : il était grièvement blessé à la poitrine, mais il vivait encore. D’un bond, elle le transporta de l’autre côté du mur et elle l’amena le plus vite possible à l’infirmerie. Quand elle ressortie pour aider à repousser le reste des pillards, le combat était déjà fini, alors elle aida les autres blessés.

Kita n’était pas une bonne guérisseuse, mais elle utilisa néanmoins ses pouvoirs sur les blessés avec leur accord. Le mot Jedi ne fut jamais prononcé, mais elle sentie un certain malaise désormais entre elle et les villageois. Dofee mourut quelques jours plus tard, faute de soins appropriés. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de combustible disponible pour faire un bûcher, alors il fut enterré dans le désert comme n’importe quel autre membre de la communauté. Les amis qu’il s’était fait pendant ses deux années de paix était venu lui dire adieux aussi. Kita pleura en pensant que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir qu'il avait compté pour eux. Un jedi n’est pas censé pleurer. Un Jedi n’est pas censé ressentir de l’attachement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle assistait à l’enterrement d’une personne proche, mais ce jour là, elle n’était plus une Jedi. Alors elle pleura sans retenu. Elle pleura Dofee, qu’elle avait commencé à considérer comme... un petit frère, peut-être… Elle n’avait pas vraiment de notion de ce que pouvait être des liens familiaux normaux. Elle pleura aussi pour les Jedi, pour la première fois depuis ce jour terrible. Pour ceux qu’elle connaissait, pour ceux qu’elle n’avais que brièvement rencontré, pour les maîtres et les enfants… pour l’ordre qui avait été sa vie, et pour les citoyens de la république qui avaient été trahis et que les Jedi n’avaient pas pu sauver.

Quand elle eu fini de pleurer, elle se sentait plus en paix qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis le début de la guerre de clones. Alors une intuition lui venu. Un but, ou du moins une direction. Au crépuscule, elle avait fait ses bagages et était prête à partir. Les villageois étaient venu·e·s lui dire au revoir et que la force soit avec elle. Elle sentait qu’iels étaient tristes, et également un peu honteux d’être soulagés par son départ. Kita comprenait et ne leur en voulait nullement. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout irait bien pour elleux.


	11. Choisir

Kita se tut un moment, et considéra sa tasse vide puis la théière. Elle se leva pour aller faire chauffer de l’eau. Ambre se sentait mal à l’aise dans cette pause et le silence qui l’accompagnait. Et les rires lointains de Porrim et Falaa, probablement en train de se raconter des blagues de pilote dans le cockpit ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, lui donnaient une forte envie d’être avec elles, même s’iel ne comprendrait certainement rien à leur conversation. Iel se sentit obligé·e de remplir le vide :

— Je suis désolé·e pour… enfin… vos proches et tout ce qu’il vous est arrivé.

Kita se tourna vers iel :

— Ce n’est pas vraiment la peine, tu sais. C’est arrivé il y a bien longtemps.

Elle soupira. 

— Et voilà, je parle comme si j’avais l’âge de Maître Yoda…  
— Qui était-iel ?  
— Il était le doyen de l’ordre. Je doute qu’il est survécu. La Force était très puissante en lui, et d’après la rumeur il était également un bretteur hors pair. Mais fasse à une armée, même les meilleurs Jedi meurent. La bataille de Géonosis nous a enseigné ça à grand frais.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, tandis que Kita faisait infuser son thé qu’elle sortit d’une petite poche décorées. Ambre se demandait bien ce que pouvait être Géonosis et ce que cette bataille pouvait signifier. L’histoire de la galaxie et des Jedi n’était jamais apparu comme essentiel à sa survie. Iel aurait bien posé une question, mais iel sentait que ça éloignerait de ses préoccupations initiales :

— Pardonnez-moi, mais… Quel rapport entre tout ceci et le sabre que j’ai trouvé?  
— Le sabre… Est une étape dans ma quête. Ce que je t’ai raconté est important pour que tu comprennes dans quelles conditions je l’ai entrepris et pourquoi elle est importante pour moi. Et également pourquoi tu n’a rien n’a craindre de moi, au contraire.  
— Au contraire? Que voulez-vous dire?  
— Toi et ton amie avez accomplis votre but de vous enfuir de la vie que vous meniez sur Nar Shadaa. Mais ensuite, que comptez vous faire?  
— Porrim est une excellente mécanicienne, elle n’aura aucun mal à s’installer à son compte. Et je serais là pour lui filer un coup de main!  
— Oh? Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre une fois sur Bakura? Vous connaissez des gens là-bas? Vous avez une idée de comment les choses fonctionnent? C’est plutôt différent de Nar Shadaa, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais il vous faudra du temps pour vous adapter. 

Ambre se renfrogna. Iel n’aimait pas le ton de Kita. Iel aimait encore moins le fond de vérité dans ce qu’elle disait. Ses principales compétences comprenaient la fuite, trouvé les points faibles de ses adversaires et les faire exploser figurativement ou littéralement le cas échéant. Iel doutait que Porrim veuille replonger dans le monde du crime sur une nouvelle planète. Iel, Ambre, était bien décidé·e à ne pas remettre les pieds dans ce milieu. Mais alors quoi? Il faudrait qu’iel en parle avec Porrim. Peut-être Falaa pourrait les aider, maintenant qu’elle et Porrim s’entendait aussi bien. Iel ignora la pointe d’amertume qui s’imposa à cette pensée. Est-ce que Kita était en train d’offrir son aide? Iel n’étaient pas sûr d’avoir envie d’accepter pour le moment. S'asseoir à côté d’elle et avoir une discussion aimable était une chose. Une chose qu’elle avait même fait avec un jeune Huth. De là à accepter de lui être redevable, il y avait un fossé.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, repris Kita, il vous reste une bonne dizaine de jour pour vous organiser, et il y a peu de distraction à bord de ce vaisseau.

Pas de proposition d’aide? Est-ce qu’elle lisait dans ses pensées? Impossible! Encore que… Iel même avait ressenti quelque chose la vieille. Iel s’était senti lié à Porrim et avait eu l’impression de savoir ce qu’elle ressentait. Une Jedi entraînée pouvait sans doute faire Si la Jedi lisait effectivement dans ses pensés, c’était légitime pour elle d’essayer lui rendre la pareille.

— Intéressant, continua Kita. Tes émotions sont fortes, mais je ne sens pas de colère en toi. C’est une bonne chose si tu comptes apprendre à utiliser la Force.  
— Ah! Vous lisiez bien dans mes pensés!  
— Certainement pas! Sonder les pensés d’une personne est une violation. Je ne faisais que ressentir les émotions à la surface de ton esprit. C’est un peu comme une bonne lecture du langage corporel, mais en plus directe.  
— Je crois que j’ai fait quelque chose de ce genre hier soir, mais je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait.  
— Tu étais submergé·e par les émotions, ton esprit a agi par instinct. Ce n’est généralement pas le meilleur état d’esprit pour s’ouvrir à la force. Heureusement il n’y avait aucune agressivité en toi, sinon les choses auraient pu mal tourner.  
— Pour vous ou pour moi?  
— Pour tout le monde dans ce vaisseau.

Ambre pris le temps de digérer l’information.

— Donc, j’ai un pouvoir qui peut se manifester dans des moment de crise, et qui peut amener au désastre si je suis mal luné·e ?

Kita hocha la tête.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l’Empire déteste les Jedi, continua Ambre.

Kita avala son thé de travers.

— Non! fit-elle après une bonne quinte de toux. Les Jedi apprennent à contrôler la Force et à ne pas se laisser contrôler par elle. Les Jedi utilisent la Force pour le bien de la galaxie!  
— Maîtresse Tefri! Je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je vous vois manifester plus d’émotion qu’une faible irritation! Vous pourriez être une mortelle après tout!

La Jedi soupira et se repris.

— Excuse-moi, mais tu dois comprendre que ceci est sérieux. Ta vie et celle de tes proches en dépends. Et encore plus si tu apprends à te servir de tes pouvoirs.  
— Pourquoi voudrais-je prendre le risque d’apprendre alors? Jusqu’à hier, j’aurais dis que je n’avais personne de proche, mais maintenant… Je sais que je ne veux pas faire de mal à Porrim, et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas la quitter maintenant.  
— Je viens de te le dire : Tu peux apprendre à contrôler la Force pour ne pas courir le risque qu’elle puisse te contrôler un jour. Elle t’aidera aussi si tu apprends à la comprendre.

Ambre attendit qu’elle fasse enfin sa proposition, mais Kita se tut.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me dites que j’ai tout intérêt à apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, et la seule personne que je connaisse est vous, et vous le savez. Pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas directement d’être votre élève?  
— Parce que cette décision t’appartient. En plus, si je t’avais fait cette proposition, tu l’aurais rejeté. Si tu me demandes de t’enseigner, je ne demande qu’une chose en échange : que tu ailles au bout de ta formation. Ça peut vouloir dire être séparé·e de Porrim pendant certain temps. Ça peut aussi vouloir dire que tu ne pourra pas l’aider quand tu le voudra le plus. De plus, si tu es identifié·e comme utilisateurice de la Force, l’Empire te traquera. Mais si tu contrôle la Force, tu ne risquera plus que l’utiliser sans le vouloir, et tu pourra d’autant mieux te cacher et protéger tes proches.

Ambre regarda à nouveau Kita droit dans les yeux. Ce n’était pas ce qu’Ambre voulait entendre, mais le visage de Kita était on ne peut plus sérieux, sans aucune trace de la figure énigmatique et illisible qu’elle arborait au début de la conversation. Elle était sincère et honnête et elle laissait tomber son masque pour qu’Ambre le voit. Elle avait également l’air d’avoir prit vingt ans. Vingt ans de souffrances, de regrets, mais également de sagesse et de résolution. Pendant un instant, hypnotisé par cette image, Ambre cru ressentir du calme et de la certitude émanant de la Jedi.

— Je… J’ai besoin d’y réfléchir, déclara-t’iel finalement.

Le masque sur le visage de Kita réapparu comme s’il n’avait jamais glissé.

— Bien entendu, Ambre. Comme je disais, il nous reste plein de temps avant Bakura.


	12. Faire le premier pas

En laissant le village, Kita n’avait pas vraiment de plan défini. Ce qu’elle savait néanmoins, c’était qu’elle ne pouvait pas rester enterrée dans le coin le plus reculé de la galaxie. Elle avait eu besoin de disparaître pendant un moment. Elle devait toujours rester discrète si possible, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas affronter l’Empire seule. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Il devait bien y avoir de nombreux mouvements de résistance et ses compétences leur serait très certainement utiles. Même avec la gêne des villageois quand ils ont appris ce qu’elle était, et même avec la mort de son apprenti, Kita se sentait plus en paix avec elle-même qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis… Et bien depuis qu’elle se souvenait.

Dans le désert, les choses avaient été simple. Son apprenti et elle avait probablement sauvé le village et apporté une certaine paix dans cette région de la planète. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui la troublait depuis : ce qu’elle avait vécu sur Jakku ne correspondait pas à ce qu’elle savait de la Force. Maître Yoda avait coutume de dire que l’attachement mène à la peur, à la colère, la haine, et ultimement au côté obscur. Mais la paix qu’elle avait ressenti après son deuil était à l’opposé de ce qu’était censé être le côté obscure. Elle avait déduit que l’enseignement du temple Jedi était… au minimum incomplet. On ne lui avait jamais appris à ressentir les émotions, seulement à s’en détacher, et le plus simple pour ça était de se détacher de la galaxie. C’était probablement pour ça que les “gardiens de la paix” en étaient arrivé à mener une guerre d’ampleur galactique.

Il lui fallait en savoir plus. La bibliothèque du temple Jedi était évidemment inaccessible, mais il y avait d’autres sources de savoir sur la Force dans la galaxie. Elle suivit son intuition et se rendit sur Jedha pour explorer le temple des Whills. Elle avait espéré que l’empire ne l’aurait pas détruit ou piller, et, grâce à la force, il était effectivement intact. Il était occupé par les Gardiens des Whills, Un ordre religieux vénérant la Force, mais n’étant pas eux-même capable de la maîtriser. L’Empire semblait les tolérés principalement pour éviter trop d’agitation populaire. Il n’y avait rien sur Jedha qui en valait la peine.

Kita rejoint le temple en tant que disciple des Gardiens des Whills. Après tout, elle partageait bon nombre de leurs croyances et cherchait véritablement à en apprendre plus sur la Force et sur sa propre voie, et elle fut bien accueillie. Pendant un an, elle pu approfondir ses connaissances et en même temps étudier Comment ses compagnons d’alors faisait l'expérience de la Force, eux qui y étaient à peine sensibles. Les plus doués d’entre eux étaient doués d’une intuition impressionnante, mais pas surnaturelle. Du moins, du point de vue de Kita. Ils ne ressentaient pas physiquement la Force, mais ils arrivaient à entrer dans une sorte de trans où ils s’en remettaient entièrement à elle, et pour certains ça semblait fonctionner dans une certaine mesure.

Concernant les croyances des Gardiens, les gardiens pensaient simplement que tout être vivant faisait un avec la Force, et qu'accomplir sa volonté, c’était la même chose que quand le doigt accomplissait la volonté de son propriétaire. La volonté d’utiliser la Force à des fins personnelles étaient, au mieux, désapprouvé, voir carrément sacrilège en fonction des sources que Kita pu étudier. A leurs yeux, les Jedi avaient été à la foi révérés comme élus de la Force, mais ils étaient aussi sujet de mépris, car trop arrogants et complaisants. Cette réalisation avait piqué Kita au vif. Elle aurait voulu leur dire que les Jedi avaient fait de leur mieux pour préserver la paix, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, et elle n’en était pas vraiment sûre elle-même. Ce doute était même la raison de sa présence. 

Autre fait notable, les Gardiens des Whills mentionnaient étonnamment peu le côté obscure. Comme ils ne manipulaient pas eux-même la force, ils n’avaient pas les même préoccupations sur le sujet. Tomber du côté obscure n’étaient pas vraiment un danger pour eux. Kita finit par trouvé mention d’une dualité de la Force, deux facettes nommés Ashla et Bogan, sans préciser ce que représentait chacune.

Un jour, un gardien vint lui dire qu’elle était libre de rester, si elle le souhaitait, et qu’elle avait bien fait de venir, mais que s’attarder plus longtemps ne lui servirait à rien, et qu’elle ne trouverait pas les réponses qu’elle cherchait sur Jedha. Elle admit qu’elle avait passé plus de temps qu’elle n’aurait dû à chercher des réponses au détriment de son autre but : aider des gens à résister à l’Empire. Son hôte lui assura que Jedha n’avait pas besoin d’elle, mais il connaissait un certain Saw Gerrera qui pourrait avoir besoin de ses services. Il lui recommanda néanmoins de ne pas lui parlait de son lien avec la Force, sinon Gerrera risquait de ne voir en elle qu’une arme.

Kita fut surprise que ses pouvoirs aient été découvert. Cacher son identité de Jedi faisait partie intégrante de son rôle d’espion. Et elle était douée, elle le savait. Mais elle avait sous-estimé la perspicacité des gardiens des Whills, et ça avait été une bonne leçon. Avant de la quitter, son hôte lui révéla le nom d’un Jedi qui avait Jadis étudié dans le temple, avant la guerre des clones, et qui avait emporté un holocron qui pourrait peut-être lui offrir une partie de la connaissance qu’elle cherchait. Son nom était Midhon Lhyl.


End file.
